Adoration
by Halle
Summary: Kathrina is with Sirius...is there anything that can go wrong? Then Leo Malfoy transfers SET IN MARAUDERS 5th6th year. Kathrina kidknaped...kinda dramamystrey eventually


Adoration 

Starring

Kathryn Liddle

As

Kathrina Ille D'Linchen

And introducing

Louise Hall

As

Louanne Ille Flourette Howlett 

And also starring

Kirsty Louise Dawson

As

Kirsty "Kitty" Dawson

Authors Note: This story is slightly different to my first story in that some of the characters are different and it is based in the FIFTH year, just after OWLS, so there are about six weeks left of the term. My main character in this fiction is Kathrina who dates Sirius…but for how long??

Introduction of New Characters!

Leo "Spike" Malfoy- Lucius older brother (He is year ABOVE Marauders) 

Darla Snape- Snapes youngest sister

Hanta Marie Thane- Kathrina's overbearing French sister, who is married to John Hans Thane 

Alizee Curie- Kathrina's French friend who lives in the city of St Malo, Northern France 

 Here it is!

There are some days that go by immensely quick, usually days that you plan to enjoy and relish forever, then you have other days which drag and drag and drag forever on, I found that that agrees with Mondays and Fridays mostly. For on Mondays you never want to get out of bed and on Friday all you want to do is get home. Or in my case, run back to the dorm as fast I can and begin the weekend with my boyfriend, Sirius Black.

'Hey Kathrina wait up!' Louanne called, her bag swinging over her shoulder as she ran down the corridors of Hogwarts. 'Wait!' she called again. I stopped and waited casually by the end of the Charms corridor for her to catch up.

'Did you want something?' I said trying to stop the enormous grin spreading over my face.

'Funny,' Lou said hitting me playfully on the arm as she caught her breath back, then hitching her bag over her other shoulder we continued to the Hufflepuff Common Room together. 'So, what are your plans for this weekend?'

'Well, isn't it obvious? It begins with Sirius and ends in the Gryffindor boys dorm,' I sighed contently to myself, everything was as it should be, Lou rolled her eyes, she didn't really approve of Sirius, and I'll have to tell you all why. 

He's popular, everyone loves him, he's charming, he's handsome, he's brave, he's great at quidditch and he's smart and funny, and he's MINE!

I still like writing that "he's MINE" 

No, he has most girls in the school liking him, according to Lou and Lily I attract just as much attention, but I don't think so. Apparently together, (I and Sirius), have broken about thirty hearts by just being with each other, according to Lou anyway, she runs the school paper and even though she's very quiet she manages to carry around with her lots of gossip, she isn't a gossip she just casually over hears things that next week you could guarantee, would appear in the school paper. 

'Do you always have to spend time with him?' Lou asked, pulling a face.

'No,' I said bluntly, and then smiled 'but he is the best part of my weekend,'

'I had to have Simon sat next to me again!' Lou complained, Lou liked to complain, her favorite topic at the minute how her other best friend, Simon Weasley, was annoying her with going on about his girlfriend called Gemma Gilbert.

'I mean she hasn't even completed her OWL coursework! I mean how stupid is that? You'd think she was some dumb blonde-'Lou stopped mid-sentence as I glared at her.

'Sorry,' she mumbled, then a grin spread across her face 'I forgot you were one of the dumb blondes!' and she ran down the corridor. I chased after her once I had comprehended what she had said, but as chasing after her I was swept up into a welcoming, rather unexpected hug.

'Not so fast,' Sirius said, he had caught me mid-chase and I was about to scream, but then seeing it was him I relaxed a little. 'Don't you want to see me?'

'I do want to see you, but Lou called me a dumb blonde so she must pay and I'd appreciate it if you let me chase after her,' I panted.

'Lou can wait, she's just an idiotic redhead anyway,'

'Hey,' James protested, with his arms around Becky Roberts, a cute red haired girl from Ravenclaw. 

'Fine,' I fumed, I'd get Lou back later. 'So, what are we doing this weekend?' I asked, as I tied my long blonde hair into a ponytail. 

'Well,' Sirius said thoughtfully, glancing at James and Becky 'I though,'

'We thought,' Becky corrected Sirius instantly.

'_We_ thought,' Sirius corrected, grinning at Becky 'that a trip into Hogsmeade might be a good idea,'

'Okay,' I agreed, to be honest with you as long as I was with him it didn't really matter where we went. I sound really corny don't I? Well, it's my life and this is from my point of view so- rambling aren't I? 

I liked him, possibly even loved him and I am his first serious relationship, the relationship has lasted for 2 months and twenty seven hours, he asked me out During the night, at half past five am to be exact! What? I'm not keeping count of the hours!

'Hogsmeade it is then, whoa, the time,' Sirius checked his watch, we were near the Gryffindor common room by now, I could hear the singing voice of the fat lady, she was the new portrait and a little crazy if you ask me. 

'Prongs, when does Qiudditch practice start?' Sirius asked James, James looked at his friend curiously

'Practice?'

Sirius nodded pointedly, I looked up at him strangely, I was cradled in his arms.

'Oh, practice, right,' James said, apparently cottoning onto something, with that Sirius kissed me goodbye and left with James. That meant I was left alone with Becky, oh! That was damn infuriating. 

'Well, do you want to come in or do you want to get back to the canary room?' Becky grimaced.

'You know what Becky,' I didn't get on with her at all ' The canary room is better than any shit you sit in,' and I left Becky in the corridor, her mouth open like a gaping fish. 

AN: Hope you like!

Please Read and Review!! Only my second story!!


End file.
